


Other Job

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Other Job

Clint grew up on a farm.  
It was ancestral property.  
Clint learned everything about farming,  
Since he was very young.  
The animals there,  
They became his friends.  
The farm was neglected for a few years.  
Until Clint reclaimed it.  
And fixed it and got it running.  
He had a plan.  
After retiring from Shield,  
He was going to be a farmer.  
But right now,  
It can be used as a safe house.  
Clint often came here for downtime,  
Or a vacation.  
During that time,  
He planted crops.  
It is another source of income,  
And a legal one where no blood is spilt.  
Sometimes he bought fruits and vegetables,  
From the farm to the Tower.  
Its one way he could share his secret with his teammates.  
Of course except Natasha.  
She always knew.


End file.
